Many kinds of security locks are known for locking vehicle doors and systems. For example, devices are known that lock the engine hood, or which lock access to the trunk. Other devices lock the gearshift lever, the steering wheel or hand brakes, for example.
Czech published patent document CZ 289123 describes a locking system for simultaneous blocking two or more movable elements of a motor vehicle. The locking system may be key operated or non-key operated. The locking system includes at least two blocking pins arranged to simultaneously block two movable elements of a vehicle, for example, a gearshift lever and a hand brake. A locking mechanism is provided that includes a main body and a rotary system. A plurality of connecting elements link the blocking pins to the rotary system. The rotary system includes a rotary pulley having at least two recesses, to which the connecting elements are attached. Rotation of the rotary pulley simultaneously actuates the blocking pins to block or unblock the vehicle movable elements. Rotation of the rotary pulley either pulls the connecting elements to the blocking pins or pushes the connecting elements to the blocking pins; there is no combination of pushing and pulling.